Melody Series 2: Lost In The Night
by Unstable Firestarter
Summary: Bell discovers the horrifying truth about Santa Carla. Evil. And that she is closer to that evil then she could ever imagine. Marko/OC.
1. Forever Yours

Summary: Bell discovers the horrifying truth about Santa Carla. Evil. And that she is closer to that evil then she could ever imagine.

Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost Boys belong to WB; Annabel is mine.

* * *

Part One: Forever Yours

Annabel tossed and turned in her sleep. She dreamed. Her dream began with Josh, and he told her that he would love her forever. Her dream ended with Marko, always smiling. She woke with a start. She was back in Josh's (Her?) apartment, in bed. She frowned, how had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was passing out at the Boardwalk after she saw…Josh. What she had seen couldn't have been real. Was she seeing things because of stress? The way Josh had appeared and disappeared…not human.

And he had been transparent. Her heart raced; ghost? No, she was 'under a lot of stress', as Marko had put it, and had been imagining things. Getting out of bed, she took a long, hot, shower. Unable to eat anything, she called the police again, who said they were already 'working on it'. Annabel grew extremely tired and fell asleep. She didn't know how long she had slept, but she awoke to a knock on the apartment door. Rubbing her eyes, she stood and went over to the door. When she saw the two police officers, her heart began to race.

"Are you Miss Annabel Storm?" the taller one asked.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded instead.

"You filed a missing persons report for Josh Falhart?" the other one inquired.

Annabel nodded again, throat tight.

"Earlier this evening." the first officer glanced at his partner before continuing, "His body was found."

Annabel gasped, tears springing to her eyes. "No," she managed to say, "Th- there must be must be some mistake."

The officers shared worried looks.

"NO!" Annabel repeated, forcefully this time, it couldn't be true! All of a sudden, she wanted, needed, to get away.

Tears streaming down her face, she pushed past the two officers and ran down the hall. Dimly, she heard the officers calling after her, but she didn't want to hear them. As soon as the elevator doors opened again, she was once more running. She didn't care where she was going; she just wanted to get away. When she finally could not run anymore, and her tears did not flow, she stopped to see where she was. Trembling from exhaustion, and from running, she realized she near the Boardwalk. Feeling alone, she collapsed on a bench and closed her eyes. She needed someone to talk to, but she didn't know anyone in Santa Carla. When she felt good enough to head to…her apartment, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She had that uneasy feeling that she always got after crying, but she tried to ignore it. She got up and slowly made her way across the crowded Boardwalk.

Out of nowhere, Marko appeared beside her.

Annabel flinched slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Find your boyfriend?" Marko asked.

Annabel stopped walking and stared down at the ground as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "He's...dead," she said at last, her vision blurred with unshed tears.

The rest of the night itself was also a blur. She remembered telling Marko what had been happening lately, starting with Josh's disappearance. She even told him about seeing Josh in the crowd the previous night. He listened quietly the whole time she talked, it was nice to have someone to talk to who was a good listener. She remembered Marko offering to give her a ride back to her place and that she accepted. At the apartment, Annabel had asked him if he would stay with her, that she didn't want to be alone all night. She no longer felt nervous around him, even though she had only known him a few days. She was tired after all that had happened that night and the previous one and she fell asleep in his arms, a deep, peaceful sleep.

Several hours later, when Annabel stirred from her sleep, it took her a few moments to remember she was with Marko. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she raised her head to look at him. He was still asleep, and he looked so peaceful that she had to smile as she laid her head on his shoulder and drifter to sleep again. She felt safe, and that was a good feeling. The sun rose on Santa Carla. You were safe from sun up, til sun down, but at night, the evil emerged. And Annabel, unaware, had already seen that evil. The dark haired girl awoke to the chirping of birds. Before she even opened her eyes, she could tell that she was alone.

"Marko?" she called, looking around the room. There was no reply.

"Marko?" she called again, standing. Had he left without even telling her?

"What is going on in this town," she muttered under her breath. Thinking, she did find it a little odd that she never saw Marko during the day. Not once, now that she thought about it.

She also had a feeling that something strange was going on in Santa Carla. Some connection with its nickname, 'The Murder Capital of The World'. All she knew was that whatever it was, was responsible for Josh's death. Josh's parents must be really upset. Realizing something, Annabel wondered why her own parents hadn't called, they had the apartment number. She reached for the phone to call her parents, then stopped. No. If she talked to them about Josh's death and everything that had been happening, they would want her to come home, and she was not going to leave Santa Carla until she got to the bottom of this mystery.


	2. The Pack

**Part Two: The Pack**

That night, Annabel went to the Boardwalk looking for Marko with the intention of asking him why he left without telling her. And she found him alright; he was hanging out with the other three she had seen a few nights ago. She wanted to talk to him, but didn't have the nerve to approach him now. After all, Dwayne set her on edge, and the other one, with the haunting blue eyes. She stood where she was, watching them, envying how carefree they were, while she was standing here, after her boyfriend had been murdered. And she would find out why and how, but where would she start? She couldn't think now, her thoughts were jumbled. She put a hand to her temple and closed her eyes for a minute. When she looked up, she saw, to her surprise, that Marko was walking toward her. She stood frozen, her heart pounding,

"Annabel, are you alright now?" Marko asked.

"I am now," Annabel said, blushing, "But why-"

"I want you to meet some friends of mine," Marko said, taking her hand and pulling her along behind him.

Annabel had no choice but to follow, though she wasn't too keen about 'meeting Marko's friends'. As they grew closer to the others, she gripped his gloved hand tighter. And she wondered why he had been so quick to cut her off. Did he know what she was going to ask? And was it possible he didn't want to answer? She didn't have time to ponder her conclusion, because a moment later, they were standing in front of the other three.

"Guys, this is Annabel," Marko said, "Bell, I believe you've already met Paul."

Annabel nodded.

Marko continued; "This is Dwayne-" who was ever serious, "And David," the one with the spiky white-blonde hair.

Annabel quickly glanced at him, then refused to look at him. She would look everywhere but at David. Her heart was pounding so fast she felt faint.

"What are you afraid of?" David asked.

Annabel looked up in surprise, her gaze meeting his, as Paul chuckled. How did he.? "I'm not afraid!" Annabel said, her voice starting small and becoming firm.

David smiled darkly. She was afraid; all four of them knew it. Not only could they smell her fear, but they could hear her heart racing.

"This is who you've been obsessing with, Marko?" Paul teased.

Annabel looked over at Marko in surprise, 'obsessing with'? He really did like her. She blushed and Paul laughed again.

He teased her a little until David turned to him and said, "Enough Paul, a friend of Marko's is a friend of ours."

As Paul fell silent, David turned back to Annabel and Marko, "Come with us Annabel," he said, "For the ride of your life."

Annabel glanced over at Marko, what should she do? He nodded reassuringly. She looked back at David; "Sounds thrilling," she said in what she hoped was a fearless tone.

Because suddenly, all she wanted was to prove that she was not afraid of anything. Though she was nervous, she could feel how tense her muscles were, like she was ready to spring into action. If she didn't calm herself, she was going to turn into a nervous wreak. Over what? A bunch of teenage bikers? But she was glad she had accepted, like it proved she was brave or something. Her mind was racing as she got onto the back of Marko's bike. Annabel heard the others, mainly Paul, yell and whoop as they raced across the Boardwalk.

She allowed herself to relax a little, she liked being with Marko, she felt safe with him. It puzzled her, was she falling in love with Marko? She loved Josh, that's why she was staying in Santa Carla, to find out who killed him and why. These thoughts kept troubling her as they raced off into the night. She tried to open her mind and let her thoughts free with the wind. She closed her eyes for a moment, smiling to herself. When she opened her eyes, she saw that they were on a cliff. Looking up, she gasped in awe. Above her were the stars, as clear and bright as she had ever seen them. With no city lights and no moon to interfere, the stars were breathtaking. Looking around, she saw a light house in the distance, as she realized they had stopped. A moment later, she stood facing Marko. The wind was strong here and it threatened to knock her off her feet and send her tumbling over the cliff.

"Marko-?" Annabel said, unsure.

"It's alright," Marko said, smiling.

"I." Annabel started, watching the other three disappear from sight.

"Do you trust me?" Marko asked. He waited for Annabel to nod before continuing, "Then come with me," he tugged gently on her hand.

Reluctantly, Annabel followed him. As they grew closer to the side of the cliff, she saw the steps that led down to a rickety looking walkway. The walkway itself led to the mouth of a cave. Marko seemed oblivious to the 'danger' and 'warning' signs that littered the opening of the cave. Annabel wasn't so sure about crossing the walkway, it creaked under foot and the waves didn't help in the least, but Marko was calm and it seemed to rub off on her. Envying how sure footed he was, Annabel followed and soon was standing at the mouth of the cave. She really couldn't see inside because a rock wall partly blocked her view, but she got the feeling it was big. She glanced over at Marko, who was still smiling, and somehow, that made her a little less nervous.

As Annabel followed him inside, curiosity got the best of her and she had to ask, "Where." the rest of her sentence was never finished, surprise cut her off. The cave was bigger then she had expected. An old fountain sat in the middle, and from the looks of it, probably hadn't worked in over twenty years.

"Cool," Annabel whispered to herself, looking around. Old furniture and other tid-bits were scattered about the cave, and large oil drums set aflame gave the whole place an eerie feel.

Paul, who was walking around the edge of the fountain, smirked at Annabel's reaction.

"In 1906, there was a hotel on this cliff, too bad they built it on the San Andreas Fault. When the earthquake hit, the whole place fell into the ground," Marko said.

Annabel noted the hint of pride in his voice.

"And now it's ours," David finished as Annabel looked over at him. She stepped farther into the cave, the fire light dancing across her face. Her brown hair appeared black as she looked around. Her surprise was well hidden this time.

"Have a seat," David said, gesturing to one of the couches in the cave. With a raised eyebrow, Annabel cautiously made her way over to the couch and sat down. Marko stood somewhere in the shadows behind her, silent for the moment.

"What brings you to Santa Carla?" David asked.

"My Boyfriend," Annabel replied, shifting uncomfortably. She had hoped to forget all about that for a while.

"Your boyfriend? Then what were you doing at the Boardwalk alone?" David said.

Annabel looked down, aware that all eyes were on her, that even Paul had paused, and they were all waiting for her response. She couldn't say the words. Not again. If she did, she would start crying. She couldn't break down again, not like last night.

"Her boyfriend was killed," Marko answered for her, stepping forward, out of the shadows.

Annabel nodded, "And I'm not leaving Santa Carla until I find out who did it." When she looked up, David could see the anger in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence, during which Marko looked over at Paul, who in turn glanced at Dwayne.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" Annabel asked, the anger leaving her eyes. She visibly relaxed now that they were off the subject of her boyfriend.

"For quite a while, haven't we, Marko?" David replied.

As the night wore on, Annabel grew less tense and became calmer, though she was still a little jumpy. A sudden sharp pain tore its way through her mind and she tried not to wince. The pain throbbed in time with her pulse, and she tried to concentrate on what the others were saying to her, but their voices began to slip away. She was oddly tired, and found that she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her world grew dark and she remembered no more.


	3. The Truth

**Part Three: The Truth**

When Annabel opened her eyes; she didn't know where she was. Sitting up quickly, she realized she was back at the apartment. Sunlight was streaming through the windows. She frowned, how had she gotten back here? The last thing she remembered was passing out at the Cave. Just like what happened at the Boardwalk after she thought she saw Josh in the crowd. After taking a shower, Annabel sat down to breakfast and began to read the morning newspaper.

One article was about Josh's death. She read it carefully; maybe it would give her some clue about who...killed him. It seemed that his…. body...had no blood. It baffled the medical experts as much as it did Annabel, because the only wounds on his body were two puncture marks on his neck. Frowning, she realized the article hadn't brought her any closer to reaching her goal. She spent the day reading Josh's medical books. He had quite a few, since he had wanted to be a doctor. When evening came, Annabel wasn't hungry, but she was tired, so she decided to go to bed early. And she dreamed. Her dream was as clear as a bell, like it was real.

_She was in the Cave, with Marko and the other three. She's sitting on the couch, listening to them talk and make jokes, when suddenly a severe headache rocks her world. She half closes her eyes as she fights back the pain. She doesn't know what caused the sudden pain, but Annabel realizes the Cave has gone strangely quiet._

"Bell." Marko said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turns to look at him and gasps in surprise as her eyes pop open. His forehead is ridged and his eyes are yellow, like a cat's. She jumps to her feet and is immediately sorry, for she grows dizzy. Her gaze darts to Paul, who looks the same as Marko.

Paul laughs as she turned to the other two.

'This isn't right' is her last thought before she faints.

Annabel jerked awake, realizing she had been shouting in her sleep. She sat up as her heart raced. All she was really sure about was that her dream wasn't a dream. It had been real, and it had happened last night. Scared and angry, she jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. She wasn't even aware she also had on Josh's leather jacket. '_…Keep it for a while..._' it was hers now.

"Someone better tell me what's goin' on," she muttered under her breath as she took the elevator down. Once outside Penny Apartments, she hopped on her motorbike and sped towards the Boardwalk.

She reached the Boardwalk and headed straight to where she had last seen Marko.

"Crap," she whispered when she didn't find him. They must be at the Cave, which meant she had to find the Cave. After a bit of wandering and looking, she finally ended up on the right cliff.

For some reason, she felt she had to be secretive and made sure her bike was out of sight if you were at the entrance to the Cave. Annabel walked down the steps, careful to keep her balance as she fought the wind which seemed intent on sending her tumbling into the ocean. She made her way to the mouth of the Cave, glad she had worn the leather jacket, it was chilly here. She paused at the opening to the Cave, suddenly unsure. Taking a deep breath, Annabel poked her head into the Cave, being as quiet as possible. First, she saw Paul, who was walking around the edge of the fountain, humming to himself, then she saw Marko, watching Paul. She noticed he looked impatient.

"Could you stop that?" Marko said at last, "It's annoying."

Paul stopped walking and turned to Marko, "You're just jealous of my talent," he said.

"Talent?" Marko repeated, "You have about as much talent as a snail."

Annabel stifled a giggle at his words, though she could feel the tension in the air. Marko and Paul were glaring at each other, and Dwayne seemed oblivious to the both of them. Just as it seemed an argument was going to break out, David appeared out of nowhere. "Alright boys, let's go," he said. As Dwayne stood and followed the other three, Annabel suddenly realized they were headed straight at her!

Of course, they had no idea she was there-she hoped. She bolted, as quietly as she could. Outside the Cave, she dove into the woods, landing beside her motorbike. As she watched David and the others emerge from the Cave, she prayed they hadn't seen or heard her. As they left, she got the sudden idea to follow them. And, as she soon found out, was not easy. She had to stay far enough away so they wouldn't notice her, but close enough so she wouldn't loose them. Anyway, it turned out they were going to the Boardwalk. When they got there, they appeared to be looking for someone-or something.

Puzzled, Annabel left her bike and followed on foot. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out. Keeping to the shadows, she trailed after the four of them as they left the lights and music of the Boardwalk behind. They were headed toward, what Annabel thought, was a deserted section of the beach. It took her longer to see what they saw: a group of teenagers playing volley ball. She frowned again, what was going on? Suddenly, she froze, heart racing; she had lost sight of Marko and the others. Her eyes scanned the dark beach, where were they? Then, she saw a pair of yellow eyes in the shadows ahead of her. She gasped in surprise and the eyes turned toward her. She prayed they didn't see her. She barely dared to breathe as it seemed the eyes looked straight at her.

She thought they could hear her heart hammering for sure. It seemed like forever before the eyes turned away and she realized she had been holding her breath. Stepping back, deeper into the shadows that were the only thing separating her from...them, Annabel realized she was trembling. 'That was to close,' she thought, 'What if they had seen me?' She didn't want to think about that. 

One of the teenagers playing volley ball must have said something funny, because a ripple of laughter spread through the others. Annabel turned her attention momentarily to the teenagers. She knew how much fun night volley ball was, she had played it before. All of a sudden, a flash of movement caught her eye. She didn't even get a chance to turn her head. The next thing she knew, she was hearing screams. She looked up, towards the teens who had a moment ago caught her attention. What Annabel saw made her blood run cold. She herself almost screamed. She bolted down the beach. Annabel's mind was racing. After seeing David and the others kill the teenagers on the beach, she had run. All the way to the Boardwalk, to where her motorbike was, and she had left. Now she was standing in the elevator, watching as the little number six above the door lit up and the doors slid open.

"God," she muttered angrily to herself, "Did I so choose the wrong guy to fall for." Did that mean she loved Marko? 'Not any more.' She was nearly running down the hallway now.

Locking the door behind her, Annabel collapsed on a chair in the kitchen. She was shaken by what she had seen. Now she knew why Santa Carla was called the murder capital of the world. She didn't know how long she sat there, but the next thing she knew, someone was knocking on the door. Annabel jumped, startled, who could it be? Taking a deep breath, she stood and went over to the door. Trying not to look as frightened and confused as she felt, she opened the door. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw Marko.

"Hey, Bell," he said, smiling.

Annabel couldn't say anything, but she moved to close the door.

Marko stopped her, "Annabel?" He said, smile gone, "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Annabel repeated with a cold laugh as she moved away from the door. She turned back to Marko, "I was at the Boardwalk earlier," she said, anger in her eyes, along with fear, "I was looking for you."

A moment of silence passed before she continued, "And I found you." She could see that Marko was confused; he didn't understand what she meant.

Then, realization hit him. "Bell...I," he started, stepping toward Annabel, who backed up.

"What's going on?" Annabel demanded.

"Bell, I was going to tell you," Marko said.

"Tell me what?" Annabel asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for a reply.

"I'm a vampire." Marko said at last.

For a moment, on one said anything. Then Annabel burst out laughing, "Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked as Marko stared at her.

"It's true. David, Dwayne, and Paul…the four of us." Marko started, and, seeing that Annabel thought he was crazy, continued, "What do you think happened to Josh.?"

"What has this got to do with Josh?" Annabel asked sharply. And yet, it made sense, the newspaper article...a crazy kind of sense. "So you're saying...no, this is crazy." She turned and found herself facing the mirror that hung on the wall in front of the door. She froze, eyes wide.

The mirror showed her, and an open door. That was it. Slowly, she turned. Marko still stood behind her. Annabel turned back to the mirror, then to Marko again. And finally, it began to sink in. No reflection...the article...last night...tonight.

"It is true," Annabel said quietly. She looked up at Marko, who was watching her. "Get out," she said, her voice emotionless. She advanced forward, and this time, Marko didn't stop her when she closed the door.

Locking it, Annabel leaned on the door, fighting back tears. She could feel that Marko still stood there, on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, Marko," she whispered, "You're not who I thought you were." She placed her hand on the door.

Marko heard Annabel's whisper and knew she didn't understand. He loved her. He put his hand on the door, right over Annabel's. Then he turned and walked down the hallway.


End file.
